Mintfrost
"Willowpaw! You can't die! No, please!" —Mintpaw as Willowpaw dies in "Beyond the River", chapter 20 Mintfrost is a white tom with small silver tabby patches, green eyes. Appearances and Mentions Beyond the River Allegiances Mintkit is listed under Allegiance Update 2 as a kit of Riverclan, the son of Petalfin and Frozenripple. Mintpaw is listed under Allegiance Update 3, Allegiance Update 4, and Allegiance Update 5 as an apprentice of RiverClan, being mentored by Mudslip. Mintfrost is listed under Allegiance Update 6, Allegiance Update 7, Allegiance Update 8, and Final Allegiances as a warrior of RiverClan. - Chapter 5 When Iceslide returns to camp, Lilynose excitedly tells him that Petalfin has given birth. She says they're so cute and urges him to come see them, as they're his mentor's kits after all. Iceslide reluctantly goes. Heartpaw and Finpaw are excited about their new siblings and wonder if they'll get to mentor them, as they'll be warriors by then. On the opposite side of the nursery, Vixenwhisper is curled up with her kits, trying to keep them away from the newborns. Warmkit says they're so tiny, and Newtkit asks when they can play with them, as it'll be nice to have new friends. Vixenwhisper says when they're older. Petalfin is laying on her side, watching her kits suckle. They are described as tiny bundles of fluff. Iceslide doesn't know what to say and stammers, saying they're good kits. Lilynose points out each kit to him. She tells him that the tabby and white kit is a tom too, named Mintkit. Iceslide thinks "How minty". - Chapter 6 It is the night of a gathering. When Shimmerstar speaks for RiverClan, she announces that Petalfin has given birth to Darkkit, Willowkit, and Mintkit. - Chapter 7 When Iceslide catches a mouse, Lilynose purrs that the kits will love it, or the elders. When Lilynose and Iceslide return to camp, Darkkit, Willowkit, and Mintkit seem to be waiting in the nursery. They scamper out of the den excitedly. Willowkit says "look what the warriors caught!" and takes a mouse, claiming she's going to bring it to the elders, Darkkit protests that he will and pounces on her. While he and Willowkit fight playfully, Mintkit snatches the mouse up and runs to the elders den. Darkkit and Willowkit protest and run after them. Lilynose purrs in amusement, saying it's a great feeling bringing back prey for the clan. When Iceslide and Frostedcloud return to camp, he sees Frozenripple playing with his kits outside the nursery. Petalfin is watching and purring. - Chapter 8 When Icepaw is frustrated about having to repeat his training, he tells Frozenripple that he could be with Petalfin or his kits right now. Frozenripple agrees that he could be if it weren't for Icepaw's actions. Later when the hunting patrol returns, Icepaw sees Darkkit, Willowkit, and Mintkit outside the elders den listening to Dewwhisker tell a story. The kits are sitting and excitedly listening. Icepaw notes that the stories seem exciting and inspiring to every kit. Dewwhisker says that he was trapped between the edge of the gorge and the fox, When Dewwhisker says he jumped, the three kits gasp. Shadepath tells the true story in which a patrol saved him, and Darkkit purrs, saying Dewwhisker was scared. Willowkit agrees and says warriors aren't scared of anything. Dewwhisker admits that all warriors get scared sometimes. - Chapter 9 Frostedcloud asks Mudslip to lead a hunting patrol. After Cherryberry asks about bringing Willowpaw, Frostedcloud agrees and tells Mudslip that Mintpaw could come as well. But Mudslip shakes his head and tells him that they were out battle training all morning, and thinks that Mintpaw has earned a break. Frostedcloud agrees. - Chapter 10 Iceslide is sent on a hunting patrol with Mudslip, Mintpaw, Petalfin, Ravenfeather, and Winterlight. Mintpaw muffles "Look!" and pads up to the others with a dead vole in his jaws. Mudslip praises him, saying it's a good catch, and Mintpaw holds the vole proudly, his tail waving. Petalfin lets out a purr and tells him well done, licking her son on the ear. Mintpaw shrinks back in protest, dropping the vole and saying "Ew!". Upon seeing this, Winterlight chuckles, and Ravenfeather purrs, talking about how it must be great to have kits to be proud of and watch grow up, adding that he can't wait for theirs. After Ravenfeather rejects Winterlight for not wanting kits, Mintpaw and the others stare after him speechlessly. They're silent as they head back to camp. - Chapter 16 When Iceslide returns to camp and asks Sunripple if he missed anything, he says not really, and that Petalfin's kits were apprenticed, but that's about it. (Though this is a mistake because they've already been apprenticed). - Chapter 17 At the gathering, Shimmerstar announces that RiverClan has three new apprentices: Darkpaw, Willowpaw, and Mintpaw. The clans cheer, and Iceslide sees Frozenripple watching his kits proudly. (Though this is a mistake because they've already been apprenticed). - Chapter 18 Iceslide notes that for the first since any cat can remember, the elders den is empty. Last night, Shadepath died of old age. The apprentices no longer have the duty of taking care of her, but every cat can tell that they're saddened by the loss of her. Even Darkpaw, who always complained about having to remove her ticks, has grown quiet and seems to grieve for her. - Chapter 21 Frozenripple and Petalfin are looking into the apprentices den, where Darkpaw is laying in his nest, his flank rising and falling slowly. Mintpaw lays near him, his chin rested on his paws, not taking his eyes off his brother. It's noted that Darkpaw was very lucky to survive. Many cats, even Maplesky, thought he wouldn't. Darkpaw spent three days in the medicine den, and Mintpaw stayed by his side day and night, bringing him fresh prey and water, and keeping him warm. After losing Willowpaw, Mintpaw seemed terribly frightened of losing his brother too. Darkpaw has pulled through. A quarter moon passes, and there is good news for once. Darkminnow and Mintfrost have been made warriors.Though they're happy about it, every cat knows that someone is missing. Willowpaw should have been made a warrior with them. Shimmerstar reassured them that StarClan will have welcomed Willowpaw as a warrior, and she was very brave. - Starfaith's Fate Allegiances Mintfrost is listed under Allegiances as a warrior of RiverClan with an apprentice, Lemonpaw. - Mistybreeze's Choice Allegiances Mintfrost is listed under Allegiances as a warrior of RiverClan. Quotes "What happened next? Did you beat the fox?" -Mintkit to Dewwhisker when he tells he and his siblings a story in "Beyond the River", chapter 8 - "Willowpaw! You can't die! No, please!" -Mintpaw as Willowpaw dies in "Beyond the River", chapter 20 Category:Riverclan cats Category:Beyond the River characters Category:Characters Category:Toms Category:RiverClan cats Category:Starfaith's Fate Characters Category:Mistybreeze's Choice characters